customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Grudge Matches
The Grudge Matches are battles from Custom Robo Arena with people who have been battled with already. They can only be fought if you complete some things, e.g. Marv, you can battle him if you complete the Level 10 of the Arcade Battles with the Chick Robo. The following is a list of where and how to fight these matches. Grudge Battles 1) Angelica - Clear all limited robo mission battles Body - Carat Gun - Carat Gun Bomb - Carat Bomb Pod - Carat Pod Legs - Carat Legs Location - NeoBrain 2F 2) Billy - Donate $500 to her Body - Anne Gun - Left Arc Bomb - Right Flank Bomb H Pod - Charge Pod Legs - Formula Legs Location - Police Training Gym 3) Bull - Have at least 10 Legs Body - Rock Hound Gun - Meteor Storm Gun Bomb - Geo Trap Bomb Pod - Wave Pod Legs - Quick Jump Legs Location - Grapple Gang team room 4) Cheepers - Get 7 gold trophies in the Arcade Body - Gigantron Gun - Bubble Gun Bomb - Titan Bomb Pod - Titan Pod Legs - Plus One Legs Location - Midheart High's Cafeteria 5) Dennis - Have at least 40 Guns Body - Mantis Gun - Hornet Gun Bomb - Burrow Bomb D Pod - Feint Pod G Legs - Short Thrust Legs Location - Midheart High's front yard 6) Dickie - Have at least 40 Bodies Body - Oracle Gun - Flare Gun Bomb - Dual Bomb Pod - Seeker Pod F Legs - Plus One Legs Location - Robocenter 7) Duncan - Have at least 30 stages Body - Klimt Gun - Magnum Gun Bomb - Straight Bomb T Pod - Double Wave Pod Legs - Short Thrust Legs Location - Police Training Gym 8) Hologram - ? (Fight at least 12 Grudge Battles) Body - Majel (Illegal) Gun - Indigo Gun (Illegal) Bomb - Indigo Bomb (Illegal) Pod - Indigo Pod (Illegal) Legs - Indigo Legs (Illegal) Location - Outside of your Clubhouse 9) Hunter - Use at least 10 different Legs Body - Wolfen Gun - Shotgun Bomb - Gemini Bomb P Pod - Float Pod F Legs - High Jump Legs Location - NeoBrain 1F 10) Kris - Have at least 15 movies Body - Amy Gun - Gravity Gun Bomb - Tomahawk Pod G Pod - Caboose Pod T Legs - Quick Jump Legs Location - Police HQ 11) Lunax - Use at least 20 Bombs Body - Apollo Gun - Phoenix Gun Bomb - Delta Bomb Pod - Trio Pod H Legs - Long Thrust Legs Location - Bayside Academy 12) Marv - Clear Lv 10 of the Arcade with the weakest robo: the Chick Robo. You can use any gun, bomb, pod and legs you wish, even illegal ones are accepted. Body - Gigantron Gun - Titan Gun Bomb - Burrow Bomb P Pod - Diving Pod Legs - Wide Jump Legs Location - Midheart High's cafeteria 13) Mr. Stubbs - Find his daughter; she's in Hillside's park. Press A near the girl with the cube in the first flower patch Body - Borane Gun - Right Spike Gun Bomb - Left Wave Bomb Pod - Dolphin Pod Legs - Feather Legs Location - Midheart High 14) Polly - Collect ingredients for her coffee; legendary coffee beans - in vase at Stark's house; rare milk - chef at Midheart High; supersweet sugar - girl behind tree at Forester Prep Body - Nano Gun - Twin Fang Gun Bomb - Winder Bomb Pod - Sky Wave Pod Legs - Ground Legs Location - Her house 15) Serene - Have at least 30 dioramas Body - Miranda Gun - Rayfall Gun Bomb - Wall Bomb Pod - Cockroach Pod H Legs - High Jump Legs Location - Forester Prep team room 16) Shipley - Complete at least 50 mission battles Body - Carlyle Gun - Drill Gun Bomb - Dual Bomb C Pod - Buster Pod Legs - Ground Legs Location - Mt. Zephyr 17) Solax - Use at least 20 Pods Body - Leon Gun - V Laser Gun Bomb - Standard Bomb F Pod - Satellite Pod H Legs - Plus One Legs Location - Bayside Academy 18) Stark - Become "Marquess" class Body - Gramps Gun - Right 5-Way Gun Bomb - Direct Bomb Pod - Beast Pod Legs - Feather Legs Location - Stark's house 19) Tamara - Have at least 30 Bombs Body - Comet Gun - Meteor Fall Gun Bomb - Wave Bomb Pod - Spider Pod G Legs - Wide Jump Legs Location - NeoBrain 7F (Dad's lab) 20) Tanya - Have at least 30 Pods Body - Swift Gun - Rising Gun Bomb - Crescent Bomb C Pod - Umbrella Pod Legs - Stabilizer Legs Location - Robocenter 21) Terrax - Use at least 20 Guns Body - Javelin Gun - Thunderbolt Gun Bomb - Submarine Bomb D Pod - Caboose Pod X Legs - Booster Legs Location - Bayside Academy 22) Winchell - Use at least 20 Robos Body - Pipit Gun - Sniper Gun Bomb - Volcanic Bomb Pod - Seeker Pod G Legs - Stabilizer Legs Location - Mt. Zephyr Underground Battles To get into the Underground, you need to get the Dark Commander Mark from the hologram you. Go into the lower left house in Harbor, and talk to the man there. He'll open a path to the Underground beneath his bed. 1) Cleaver Data - Have at least 20 illegal parts Body - Violent Boar (Illegal) Gun - Sling Gun (Illegal) Bomb - Scythe Bomb (Illegal) Pod - Cleaver Pod (Illegal) Legs - Cleaver Legs (Illegal) Location - Lv 1 2) Hadron Data - Defeat the Cleaver, Kindjal, Scythe, and Sling datas Body - Hadron (Illegal) Gun - Wyrm Gun (Illegal) Bomb - Carat Bomb (Illegal) Pod - Amun Pod (Illegal) Legs - Plus One Legs (Illegal) Location - Lv 4 3) Hologram - Defeat Hadron Data Body - Ray II Dark (Illegal) Gun - Laser Ripple Gun (Illegal) Bomb - Deva Bomb (Illegal) Pod - Cerberus Pod (Illegal) Legs - Phantom Legs (Illegal) Location - Lv 4 4) Kindjal Data - Use at least 10 illegal parts Body - Freya (Illegal) Gun - Cleaver Gun (Illegal) Bomb - Sling Bomb (Illegal) Pod - Scythe Pod (Illegal) Legs - Kindjal Legs (Illegal) Location - Lv 2 5) Scythe Data - Use at least 20 illegal parts Body - Katana (Illegal) Gun - Kindjal Gun (Illegal) Bomb - Scythe Bomb (Illegal) Pod - Sling Pod (Illegal) Legs - Sling Pod (Illegal) Location - Lv 3 6) Sling Data - Have at least 15 illegal parts Body - Snipe (Illegal) Gun - Scyther Gun (Illegal) Bomb - Cleaver Bomb (Illegal) Pod - Kindjal Pod (Illegal) Legs - Sling Legs (Illegal) Location - Top left holosseum The Final Two 1) Eddy - Beat all Grudge and Underground Battles Body - Mistral Gun - ARS-G04 Gun Bomb - ARS-B02 Bomb Pod - ARS-P07 Pod Legs - ARS-L13 Legs Location - Your Clubhouse 2) Liv - Beat Eddy Body - Ray Gun - Sagittarius Gun Bomb - Dual Bomb C Pod - Jumping Pod B Legs - Booster Legs Location - Your Clubhouse Category:Custom Robo Arena Exclusive